


Идеальный омега

by LS777



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS777/pseuds/LS777
Summary: Тэхен всего лишь хотел идеального омегу, а не вот это вот...Какого хрена?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сеул-AU, Университет-AU.  
> Сюжет не блещет новизной, но захотелось свою версию омеги Чанеля и понеслось)  
> Пара Чонгук/Хосок фоном.  
> Внимание: В этом мире альфы(и беты) могут рожать. Для этого они проходят операцию по вживлению матки. Пары альфа/альфа осуждают и тихо ненавидят, хотя официально они узаконены в правах наряду с альфа/омега, бета/бета. Предупреждение для 3 части.

– Тэхен, подожди нас, мы скоро! – выкрикивает Чонгук, тиская в объятиях хихикающего Хосока.  
– Без проблем, – хмыкает Тэхен, думая о том, что у него и этой парочки влюбленных разное понятие о времени. 

Нашедший пару около полугода назад Чонгук не отходит от омеги ни на шаг, выполняя все прихоти Хосока, благо тот не выходит за рамки, наслаждаясь любовью и вниманием истинного.

Гук ревностно охраняет свое сокровище от посягательств других альф. Однажды он даже подрался с Пак Чимином, высоким накаченным альфой, решившим приударить за Хосоком и «нечаянно» облапавшим его зад в столовой.

Тэхен завидует другу. Хосок был тем идеалом омеги, о котором всегда мечтал парень. Невысокий, хрупкий, заботливый, красивый омега, умеющий очаровать каждого, независимо от пола и возраста. 

Тэхену в плане отношений пока не везет. С его внешностью омеги сами текут в руки, но альфа, воспитанный истинной парой альфы и омеги, хочет найти именно «своего» омегу, поэтому не заводит долгих романов, ограничиваясь сексом с одноразовыми партнерами.  
***  
Второй год учебы лениво затягивает в липкие сети лекций и практических занятий. Тэхену исполняется девятнадцать, когда он встречает в кафетерии истинного.

Альфа проходит мимо столика, за которым сидят трое парней. Первый, высоченный альфа, громко говорит что-то двум сидящим напротив омегам, размахивая длинными руками.

Тэхен замирает, пытаясь понять, от кого исходит дивный запах шалфея. Шумный альфа не в счет. Хотя он может стать препятствием, если встречается с ЕГО омегой.

Тэхен делает как можно более равнодушное лицо, проходя мимо троицы. Набирает еду на поднос и садится так, что оказывается за спинами омег. Позиция для наблюдения не самая лучшая, но других свободных мест попросту нет. У одного из омег светло-пшеничные волосы, у другого обычные, черные. Оба хрупкого телосложения, большего разглядеть не удается.

Взгляд случайно падает на сидящего с ними альфу. Тот смотрит на Тэхена, но тут же опускает глаза вниз. Тэхен невольно продолжает поглядывать на альфу и замечает, что тот тоже исподтишка пялится на него. Неужели он понял, что Тэхен претендует на кого-то из омег?

Взгляды альф сталкиваются. Тэхен щурится, давая понять, что намерен бороться за истинного и какая-то дылда ему не помеха. Что-что, а драться альфа умеет с детства.   
Не проходит и минуты их «дуэли», как высокий альфа сдается и отворачивается, при этом… краснея? Да ладно!? 

Слабак, довольно кивает себе Тэхен и утыкается в тарелку, подцепляя палочками кусочек свинины. 

Омеги активно о чем-то перешептываются, дергают альфу за рукав рубашки и прыскают от смеха, когда тот неуклюже спихивает со стола стакан сока.

Тэхен больше не смотрит в ту сторону, хотя кожей ощущает пристальное внимание. Почему им так интересуется этот альфа? Ответов нет, но Тэхен надеется, что очень скоро их получит.  
***  
В следующий раз он сталкивается со странным альфой возле гардероба. Рядом стоит один из тех омег со светлыми волосами, наматывая на шею широкий зеленый шарф. 

Тэхен чувствует, что его пара близко и подходит ближе. Омега среднего роста, худощавый, но не анорексичный, зеленые глаза гармонично сочетаются со светлыми волосами. То, что надо, решает Тэхен. А с альфой он разберется, пусть тот и выше его на голову.

– Жаль, что ты надел шапку, – говорит Тэхен омеге, склонив голову к плечу.  
– Почему это? – изумляется парень, поворачиваясь к альфе.  
– Она скрывает от мира твои потрясающие волосы, – улыбается альфа, когда омега реагирует на его флирт звонким смехом.

Бен Бэкхен, а именно так зовут омегу, живо подхватывает разговор, непринужденно выспрашивая возраст, специальность и курс альфы.   
– А мы с Ели первокурсники, почти ничего еще тут не знаем, – кивает в сторону молчащего альфы Бэкхен. – Да, извини, что не представил. Знакомься, это Пак Чанель.

Альфа стоит, потупив взгляд, практически не реагируя на сказанные слова.  
– Ким Тэхен, – парень протягивает руку, стараясь быть вежливым, но его игнорируют.  
– Очень приятно, – неожиданно высоким голосом произносят в ответ. – Я пойду, мне срочно надо домой. Созвонимся, Бэкки.

– Да, конечно.  
– Что с ним? – спрашивает Тэхен. Альфа между тем успел выяснить, что Бэкхен свободен, а значит, Чанель не представляет для него вреда. Или тот считает по-другому и тайно влюблен в друга? Иначе объяснить поведение длинноногого не получается.

– Не знаю. Обычно Ели очень общительный, – пожимает плечами Бэк. Запах пары почему-то ослабевает, но Тэхен списывает это на плотный поток студентов, смешивающий все ароматы в общую смесь.

Тэхен обменивается номерами телефонов с Бэкхеном и предлагает встретиться, чтобы показать тому все живописные уголки Сеула.

Спустя два дня они идут в кино на фантастику в стиле Чужого, который обоим приходится по душе. С Бэкхеном легко и приятно общаться, он красив и отнюдь не глуп, но Тэхену почему-то не хочется обнять его или поцеловать и это немного напрягает. Альфа же не мог ошибиться? 

После кино Тэхен ведет омегу в небольшую пекарню. Они заказывают фруктовый пирог на двоих и пьют ароматный кофе из больших чашек.

Свидание идеально, за одним исключением. Альфа больше не чувствует запаха шалфея, вместо этого отчетливо ощущая от Бэкхена аромат цитрусовых. Зачем омега выбрал такие отталкивающие духи?

На пороге дома омеги Тэхен останавливается. Сейчас нужно пожелать ему приятных слов и накрыть губы нежным поцелуем, но вся сущность претит этому. 

– Спасибо за чудесный вечер. Мне понравилось, – смущенно бормочет Бэкхен.  
– Да, мне тоже, – альфа все-таки тянется к лицу омеги и чмокает в щеку.  
– Эти духи тебе не подходят, твой естественный аромат намного лучше, – ляпает он невпопад, отстраняясь.  
– Ты ошибся. Я не использую духи, Тэхена. Цитрус мой природный запах, – омега выглядит обескураженным, не понимая сути претензий.

– Что? Как же? Когда мы стояли у раздевалки, от тебя пахло шалфеем. Я точно помню, – альфа окончательно запутывается.   
– Хмм… Ааа, так это же запах Чанеля, – беспокойно оглядывает его Бэкхен, видя, как бледнеет Тэхен.  
– Не может быть... – в шоке произносит альфа. Его пара – альфа? Какого хрена? – Почему у него омежий запах?  
Вместо ответа Бэкхен начинает смеяться.

– Прости, просто я постоянно забываю об особенности Еля. Из-за внешности все считают его альфой, но на самом деле он омега, – вытирая брызнувшие слезы, наконец, вносит ясность парень. – Так что ревновать меня к нему не стоит.

– Он омега? – альфа все еще не может прийти в себя. Ему в пару достался альфаподобный омега. Хуже не придумаешь. 

Попрощавшись, он в прострации доходит до дома и, не раздеваясь, плюхается на кровать. Ему нужно время подумать.  
***  
Спустя две недели Тэхен все еще встречается с Бэкхеном, но в этот этюд вписывается еще один персонаж, лучший друг его вроде как «парня» и по совместительству истинная пара альфы Чанель. В университете они видятся почти каждый день, однако Чанель говорит очень мало и на альфу почти не смотрит. Бэкхен пытается его растормошить и выведать причины плохого настроения, а тот лишь отмахивается. Тэхен с ужасом осознает, что его тянет к этому недоомеге.

Это все природа. Животные инстинкты, крутятся в голове невеселые мысли. Ну как кому-то в здравом уме могут нравиться длинные и, боже мой, кривые ноги? А оттопыренные уши как у мартышки? Если бы Чанель был альфой, то все недостатки можно было списать, глядя на открытую, обаятельную улыбку, изредка появляющуюся на лице парня. Да и вообще все можно было списать… 

Чанель будто специально не вписывается ни в одни стандарты. В нем нет ни альфьей харизмы, ни омежьего шарма. Неуклюжий, высоченный увалень…

Тэхен искренне не понимает, чем так прогневал богов. Альфа сто раз прокручивает в голове причины, по которым не может быть с Чанелем. И все это разбивается вдребезги от одного вдоха…

Завалить этого недотепу и трахнуть. Вот о чем думает альфа постоянно.   
Сам омега казалось, вовсе не замечает их связи и внешне выглядит совершенно равнодушно. В такие моменты Тэхену чудится, что вся их истинность лишь его больная фантазия. Сомнения гложат изнутри, не давая спать по ночам, пока он не решается положить этому конец и поговорить с Чанелем.

– Ты же все понимаешь? – говорит он Чанелю сразу после того, как буквально затаскивает того в пустую аудиторию.  
– Понимаю что? Что мы истинные? Или что тебе противно от того, что я твоя пара? – огрызается омега, испепеляя альфу взглядом.

– Раз ты такой умный, то обойдемся без предисловий. Я хочу тебя. Уверен, что и ты тоже.   
– Что? – уши Чанеля вмиг вспыхивают. – А не пойти ли тебе нахуй.

– Если кто-то здесь и пойдет нахуй, то только ты, дылда. Я совсем не так представлял себе свою пару, но против природы не попрешь. Меня к тебе тянет. Теперь, когда мы встретились, течку тебе пережить будет в разы сложнее. И помочь в этом смогу только я. Так что предлагаю встречаться несколько раз в месяц, чтобы снимать напряжение. 

– Ты такой мудак, Ким Тэхен! Думаешь, я мечтал о таком подарочке? Да ни в жизнь. Я ни за что не лягу под тебя, и не надейся!  
– Тогда так и умрешь девственником.  
– Откуда ты? – кажется, омега готов вот-вот взорваться от напряжения или стыда.  
– Я твой истинный и чувствую, что ты нетронут. Да кто бы вообще мог на тебя позариться? Ты же выглядишь, как альфа, – гневно выдыхает парень.  
– Не смей больше подходить ко мне, ублюдок! – Чанель с грохотом вылетает из кабинета.  
***  
Тэхен прекращает встречаться с Бэкхеном, все же обманывать омегу и вселять надежду на взаимную влюбленность он не хочет. С Чанелем они не видятся около месяца. Альфа изо всех сил пытается забыть о существовании истинного, пока омега не находит его сам.

– Я больше не могу! Трахни меня! – умоляет омега, цепляясь пальцами за куртку альфы на выходе из университета. 

Чанель выглядит бледным и осунувшимся, и лишь запах течки намекает о настоящих желаниях парня.

Тэхен берет его за руку и запихивает в машину, мчась на пределе скоростных ограничений. Возбуждение путает все мысли. С большим трудом альфа сосредотачивается на дороге, по пути успевая заехать в аптеку за презервативами.

Родители, к счастью, уехали на очередную конференцию, так что им никто не помешает.  
Он сам раздевает омегу, когда они оказываются за порогом, и на руках доносит до комнаты.  
Чанель оказывается на удивление легким, словно маленький, хрупкий омежка. Член готов выпрыгнуть из трусов при виде невинно сомкнутых, острых коленок и стыдливого взгляда Чанеля.

Тэхен поспешно срывает с себя джемпер и брюки, оставляя боксеры, чтобы не шокировать омегу еще больше. Все-таки это его первый раз. Навредить своей паре он не может.

Альфа разводит ноги парня в стороны, ложится сверху, животом ощущая стояк, и набрасывается на губы омеги. Руки хаотично сжимают грудь, переходят на талию и щупают член парня сквозь ткань трусов.

Чанель не сдерживается и стонет в губы Тэхена, обнимая его и позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно. Оторвавшись ото рта омеги, альфа переходит на шею, тут же ставя засос на нежной коже, спускается к соскам, поочередно посасывая их и обводя языком по кругу.  
– Тэ, Тэ, еще, – без конца шепчет Чанель, хватая парня за голову.

Вдоволь наигравшись с сосками, Тэхен опускается к мягкому животу, носом зарываясь во впадинку пупка. Ни одного омегу ему не хотелось вылизать с головы до пяток как Чанеля. Он словно сходит с ума, так его манит тело омеги.

Стянув трусы с Чанеля, Тэхен с любопытством осматривает прижатый к животу довольно толстый член парня с ярко-красной головкой.

Чанель пытается прикрыть его рукой, но альфа тут же откидывает ладонь и заглатывает сочащуюся смазкой головку в рот.

– Ах…ха…– Чанель выгибается дугой навстречу губам альфы.   
Пальцы Тэхена между тем пробираются к мокрому входу и начинают аккуратно массировать отверстие, постепенно проникая внутрь.

Чанель может только стонать. Альфа продолжает сосать ствол, не прекращая разрабатывать тугие мышцы. Когда в омегу беспрепятственно может войти три пальца, парень отстраняется и скидывает мешающие боксеры, высвобождая перевозбужденный орган.  
Чанель в ужасе распахивает глаза, обозревая размеры альфы.

– Не бойся, я хорошо тебя разработал. Больно не будет, – утешает его Тэхен, надевая презерватив.  
– Я что-то не уверен, – сомневается омега, отодвигаясь к краю.  
Тэхен возвращает его на место и подпихивает под задницу подушку.  
– Не волнуйся, я осторожно, – он заглядывает омеге в глаза и нежно целует.

Чанель расслабляется, и альфа подхватывает его ноги, закидывая их себе за талию. Направив член в анус, Тэхен начинает медленно входить.

Омега зажимается, не давая проникнуть глубже, поэтому он отвлекает парня поцелуями. Наконец, член оказывается внутри. Чанель глубоко дышит и с тревогой глядит на Тэхена. Тот шало улыбается, давая телу омеги привыкнуть, и спустя несколько минут совершает мелкие толчки.

Тэхену хочется вбиваться в тесное нутро до потери пульса, но омега, впервые испытывающий незнакомые для себя ощущения, не дает ему сорваться.

Альфа медленно раскачивается, следя за эмоциями на лице Чанеля. Тот морщится, скребя ногтями по простыне, но вскоре вновь расслабляется и прикрывает глаза. Первый стон удовольствия служит альфе сигналом. Помяв в кулаке небольшие яички омеги, он отпускает себя и толкается в полную силу.

Дальше остается только похоть, жар обнаженного тела, стоны, рычания, и как кульминация, ошеломительный оргазм сначала омеги, а затем и альфы.

Они проводят в постели три дня. Впервые Тэхен не может насытиться омегой, загибая его в немыслимые позы, раз за разом запирая дырку парня узлом. Количество таких сцепок он даже посчитать не возьмется.

Ни один омега не отдавался ему так страстно и с таким пылом. Очнувшись после такого марафона, Тэхен не сразу понимает, где находится.

Рядом, закинув длинную ногу на его бедро, лежит спящий омега, подложивший под щеку ладонь. Альфа гладит тощую лодыжку, замечая на бедре омеги крупный синяк.

Завтракают они в неловком молчании. Старые сомнения вновь наполняют голову альфы, но озвучить их он не решается.

Ситуацию спасает омега, уже на выходе обернувшийся к Тэхену.  
– Я согласен.  
– На что? – глупо хлопает ресницами альфа.  
– Ну, встречаться пару раз в месяц, как ты и говорил, – Чанель не смотрит в глаза и выплевывает слова как скороговорку. – Ради секса.  
– О. Что ж, да. Я напишу тебе, – Тэхен взъерошивает волосы на затылке и выпускает омегу из квартиры. – Пока.  
Омега, не оборачиваясь, спускается по лестнице.  
***  
Сначала они встречаются раз в две недели. Обычно это происходит на квартире Тэхена, где альфа и омега сутки не вылезают из постели, наслаждаясь долгожданной близостью, так необходимой недавно образованной паре.

Тэхен изучает все эрогенные зоны Чанеля. Вылизывает анус, засасывает кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, мучает член губами, мнет яички и кусает соски, заставляя их разбухнуть до красноты.

За дверями комнаты все обиды стираются, оставляя двоих в мире чувственных удовольствий. Чанель не остается в стороне, практикуясь в постановке засосов на шее, и, конечно, минете, который у парня получается все лучше и лучше. Тэхен не может сдержать хриплых стонов, когда губы омеги оглаживают венки, обхватывают уздечку, а язык кружит вокруг уретрального канала, робко пробираясь внутрь.

Когда истинные начинают разговаривать друг с другом после крышесносных соитий, Тэхен не помнит. Чанель интересуется всем: детством альфы, его увлечениями, любимыми блюдами и музыкой. Тэхен в свою очередь расспрашивает о семье, друзьях, выбранном факультете, фильмах и передачах. Раз за разом узнавая об омеге что-то новое, альфа осознает, что природа не сыграла с ним злую шутку, а выдала карт-бланш.

Чанель, с ранних лет похожий на альфу, чувствовал себя несчастным, потому как характер парня на альфий никак не тянул. Он был тихим и скромным, любил спокойные игры, как и большинство омег. Другие дети-омеги шарахались от него, зато альфы и беты охотно звали погонять мяч или пострелять из самодельного лука. Поскольку выбора у омеги не оставалось, общаться приходилось именно с ними.

Повзрослев и обзаведшись омежьими феромонами, бывшие друзья стали насмехаться над недоальфой и прекратили общение. Чанель долго не мог успокоиться, плача по ночам и прося бога сделать его чуточку ниже. Чуда не случилось, омега рос с неимоверной скоростью и к восемнадцати годам вымахал до ста восьмидесяти семи сантиметров.

Ненавистная школа кончилась, и омега поступил в университет. Там же он и повстречал двух омег: Бэкхена и Сюмина, которые быстро смогли завоевать его доверие, не обращая внимания на внешние данные.

Тэхен слушает исповедь омеги, затаив дыхание. Ему хочется порвать всех, кто сделал или даже подумал что-то плохое в отношении Чанеля. А еще он чувствует себя мудаком, потому что ведет себя с парнем так же, как и они. Мелькает мысль закончить эти тайные встречи и объявить открыто о своей паре, но…

Почему же так сложно преодолеть глупые предрассудки, вбитые в голову с детства?  
Когда Тэхен представляет, что ведет Чанеля знакомиться с родителями, то внутренне содрогается. Чтобы все вокруг думали, что он встречается с альфой? Ни за что!  
Тэхен мотает головой и старается забыть.

После успешно сданной сессии, Чанель зовет Тэхена прогуляться по городу и посидеть в кафе. Тэхен согласно угукает, только вечером спохватываясь, что снова сказал, не подумав.

Страх поселяется в груди альфы, мешая дышать. А если кто-то увидит их вместе? А если это будут знакомые? Нет, этого не должно произойти. Тэхен решает отвезти омегу как можно дальше от привычных мест.

Чанель будто не замечает странного места для прогулки, неизвестных улочек и магазинов. Он увлеченно рассматривает витрины, крутится по сторонам, махая красным помпоном на шапке и за руку тащит альфу к одному из уличных торговцев безделушками.

– Смотри, какой красивый браслет! – Чанель вытаскивает из кучи цветных побрякушек тонкий коричневый шнурок, переплетенный в косичку.  
– По-моему ничего особенного, – бурчит альфа, зыркая на ухмыляющегося продавца исподлобья.   
– Выполнен из натуральной кожи! И стоит всего пять тысяч вон! – нахваливает альфа свой товар.   
– Хорошо, берем! – полные радости глаза омеги решают судьбу браслета. Тэхен помогает парню застегнуть его на запястье.

Чанель прыгает на месте как самый настоящий омега (а это так и есть), и обнимает альфу прямо посреди улицы.  
– Ты на самом деле намного лучше, чем хочешь казаться! – шепчет он на ухо опешившему альфе.  
Тэхену хочется в это верить.  
***  
В университете они стараются не замечать друг друга, и проходят мимо, не здороваясь, хотя альфе не раз чудится полный грусти брошенный вслед взгляд карих глаз омеги.   
Тэхен сам установил эти правила, которым оба следовали, но иногда так хотелось наплевать на все…

К альфе подходит Чонгук, положив руку на плечо.  
– Привет, друг! Ты как? Сделал домашку?  
– Привет! Домашку? Кажется, что-то делал, – задумчиво тянет он в ответ.  
Телефон оповещает о пришедшем сообщении из KakaoTalk, и Тэхен улыбается, читая смешную историю, приключившуюся с Чанелем на паре.

– Так, бро! Земля вызывает Тэхена! – щелкает перед носом парня альфа.  
– Что?   
– Не прикидывайся дурачком. Вот почему твой лучший друг узнает обо всем последним? А?  
– Ты о чем вообще?  
– Ты влюбился, вот что. А мне даже не сказал ничего. И кто этот омежка, который смог покорить неприступное сердце Тэхена?

– Что за бред ты несешь. Ни в кого я не влюбился, – Тэхен запихивает телефон в карман джинс и идет по направлению к аудитории, где будет проходить следующая пара.

– Так. Ты точно с кем-то встречаешься, – Чонгук шагает рядом, и не думая отставать.  
– Нет, – жилка на виске альфы начинает отчаянно пульсировать. Неужели они с Чанелем где-то спалились?

– Ты постоянно переписываешься с кем-то. Зависаешь на время, вечно спешишь куда-то. Да я даже не помню, когда ты в последний раз тусил со мной и Хосоком!

Тэхен останавливается, пытаясь придумать хоть какое-то правдоподобное объяснение своему поведению.  
– Даже не пытайся врать. Почему ты скрываешь его от нас? – угрожающе тыкает в альфу пальцем Чонгук. – Приходите сегодня к нам, посидим вчетвером, посмотрим фильм. Что скажешь?

– Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, – четко выговаривая каждое слово, чуть ли не кричит Тэхен. – Тема закрыта.  
Чонгук поднимает руки вверх, сдаваясь.  
– Ладно.  
– Вечером загляну, – успокоившись, добавляет Тэхен. – Один!  
– Окей, – Чонгук только качает головой.  
***  
14 февраля. Валентинов день. Праздник, придуманный глупыми омегами, чтобы в очередной раз получить подарок от парня, мужа или любовника.

Тэхен недолюбливал этот день, хотя каждый год в школе получал по десять-пятнадцать валентинок.

Он никогда не читал эти фальшивые признания в любви, считая их полной чушью. В университете ситуация не поменялась, а омеги-почтальоны исправно приносили ему новую порцию сердечек.

После первой пары валентинова почта заработала, и альфе снова прислали открытки. Тэхен с улыбкой принимает очередное «письмо», засовывая его в рюкзак, чтобы потом выкинуть за территорией университета.

Омеги весь день строят ему глазки и краснеют, если он случайно останавливает на них взгляд. Тэхен на это только фыркает.

В столовой парень сталкивается с Чанелем, который уже сидит с друзьями за столом.  
Сердце делает кульбит. При одном взгляде на омегу на душе становится тепло и хочется прижать его к груди.

Чанель замечает, что Тэхен смотрит на него, и ожидаемо краснеет, с усердием ковыряя вилкой в салате.

Тэхен довольно улыбается. Заставлять омегу смущаться доставляет альфе невероятное удовольствие. 

В конце занятий, уставший альфа собирает тетради, когда омега-почтальон протягивает ему очередное сердце ужасного фиолетового цвета.

– Валентинова почта! – радостно выдает омега и подмигивает альфе.  
– Спасибо, – сухо кивает Тэхен, крутя в руках вырвиглазное послание.

Рука сама тянется открыть валентинку. Тэхен вчитывается в немного кривоватые иероглифы, и сразу узнает автора.

«Как две планеты сблизились от притяжения, так и наши сердца потянулись друг к другу, опутав невидимой нитью. С днем Святого Валентина, Тэхен! Приглашаю тебя этим вечером в ***, если не придешь, я пойму. П.Ч.»

Черт! И что делать? Это признание наверняка нелегко далось омеге, и альфа будет полным уродом, если не придет к Чанелю.

Тэхен аккуратно складывает сердечко между страницами учебника, закидывая рюкзак за плечо.  
Он пойдет туда и признается омеге в том, чего так долго боялся.  
***  
Тэхен, дважды сменивший одежду, чуть было не опаздывает, но добирается до дома омеги вовремя.

Чанель в нетерпении топчется возле подъезда и радостно машет рукой, наблюдая, как альфа припарковывается.

– Привет! На который час ты заказал столик? – Тэхен впускает озябшего парня в теплый салон.  
– На семь. Успеем, – омега сверяется со смартфоном и удовлетворенно кивает чему-то.  
Свободных столов в ресторане действительно практически нет, оставшиеся пустыми тоже забронированы.

Когда Чанель снимает куртку, Тэхен удивленно засматривается на принарядившегося омегу. На нем надета бледно-розовая рубашка, подвернутая до локтей, темно-синие зауженные штаны с черным тонким ремешком, выгодно подчеркивающие ягодицы, которые оказываются очень аппетитными и так и напрашивающимися сжать их в ладонях. Волосы омега уложил в стильную укладку, в общем, выглядел просто великолепно. 

Фантазия альфы распаляется не на шутку, в красках описывая картины будущего жаркого траха.  
– Ты очень красив сегодня, – успевает шепнуть альфа, прежде чем услужливый официант усаживает их за стол.

Чанель сжимает его руку в своей не по-омежьи широкой, и открывает меню. Тэхен без стеснения разглядывает лицо парня, носком ботинка толкая ноги омеги, которые практически соприкасаются с его собственными.

Чанель пинает в ответ и просит не отвлекаться. Они заказывают мясные стейки, пару салатов и бутылку красного вина.

Атмосфера ресторана прямо-таки располагает к романтике. Повсюду развешаны красные шары и сердечки, разноцветные гирлянды мельтешат на окнах, столы украшены розовыми салфетницами и небольшими фигурками сердец в подставке.

– Твоя открытка была очень оригинальной. Мне понравилось, – альфа разливает вино по фужерам.  
– Я хотел тебя удивить, – довольно жмурится омега, когда они чокаются и отпивают по глотку.

Вскоре им приносят тарелки с салатом, а затем и основное блюдо.  
Ужинают они, не торопясь, оттягивая самые важные слова напоследок.  
– Чанель, – альфа накрывает руку омеги.

Парень замирает, и Тэхену кажется, что Чанель смотрит в самую душу.  
– Тэхен! Привет! – выкрикивает кто-то совсем близко, заставляя альфу отпрянуть. – Я же говорил тебе, что это он.

Рядом появляются Хосок и Чонгук, с любопытством разглядывая обоих.  
– Ппривет! – голос Тэхена дрожит. – Вы тоже здесь?  
– Гук решил порадовать меня, я давно хотел попасть в этот ресторан, – радостно кивает Хосок. – У тебя свидание? 

Техен будто попадает в кошмарный сон, выхода из которого, к сожалению, нет.  
– Так вот почему ты не хотел нас знакомить? Боялся, что мы осудим тебя за отношения с альфой? – говорит Чонгук, переводя взгляд на резко побледневшего Чанеля. – Прости, не знаю, как тебя зовут…

– Подожди! – в ужасе перебивает его парень. Слова вылетают раньше, чем альфа успевает просчитать их последствия. – Вы все неправильно поняли. Мы с Чанелем просто друзья, и ждем омег, которых позвали на двойное свидание. Они скоро должны подойти.

Смотреть на Чанеля Тэхен просто не может, вместо этого разглядывая узор на скатерти.  
– Ох, – нервно смеется Чонгук. – Простите нас.  
– Тэхен прав, – прерывает неловкую паузу Чанель, сжимая в кулаке салфетку. – Я позвал Тэхена, чтобы составить компанию другу моего парня, с которым он должен прийти. Пойду, пожалуй, позвоню им, что-то их долго нет.

Чанель выскакивает из-за стола и устремляется к выходу. Тэхен не решается пойти за омегой, чтобы поддержать созданное алиби. Почему он такой трус? Трус, который стыдится своего истинного.

– Ладно, мы, пожалуй, пойдем за столик. Удачного свидания вам! – подбадривает Чонгук и уводит Хосока вперед.  
– Официант! – Тэхен понимает, что омега больше не вернется. – Две бутылки соджу.  
Спустя полчаса все мысли пропадают, и Тэхену становится значительно лучше. Он кладет голову на стол и закрывает глаза.

– Господин, господин! – тормошат альфу, вытаскивая из пьяного омута. – Мы скоро закрываемся. Господин Пак, бронировавший этот столик, оставил у нас коробку, которую мы должны были принести по сигналу, но он этого так и не сделал. Вам она нужна?  
– Что? – моргает Тэхен, пытаясь понять, о чем ему говорят. – Несите, конечно.

Через минуту на столе оказывается вытянутый футляр, в котором обнаруживается черный плетеный браслет.

Тэхен в ступоре пялится на подарок, который хотел подарить ему Чанель. Парный браслет на день всех влюбленных, твою же мать!

Тэхен расплачивается по счету и в спешке выходит на улицу, нажимая на дозвон.  
Абонент недоступен. Черт! Черт!

Он как последний гондон просрал свою пару.   
Стоп! А может это к лучшему? Ведь еще совсем недавно он мечтал избавиться от омеги? Теперь не придется придумывать глупых объяснений. Отлично.

Тэхен садится в машину, не тревожась о том, что за вождение в нетрезвом виде может загреметь за решетку и на полной скорости мчится домой.  
***  
На следующее утро чувство вины не дает покоя. Все, о чем альфа малодушно думал вчера, идет крахом. Внутри что-то громко скулит и рвется к паре. Тэхен раз за разом набирает номер, но тот по-прежнему недоступен. 

В универе омега тоже не появляется. Альфа подъезжает к дому Чанеля, но позвонить в домофон не решается. Он сидит в машине до позднего вечера в надежде, что тот выйдет куда-нибудь, но этого не происходит.

Еще через два безумных дня, наполненных тревогой и ожиданием (в соц.сети омега не заходит), к Тэхену подходит Бэкхен.  
– Какой же ты урод! – ласково приветствует его омега.   
– Ты видел его?  
– Нет, он позвонил мне и сказал, что переводится в другой университет в Пусане.  
– Что? Почему в Пусан?  
– Это его родной город, там живут его дедушки. Ели сказал, что будет жить с ними. И я знаю, что в этом виноват ты. Вы же встречались, да? – злобно рычит Бэкхен.

– Да, – Тэхен обессилено опускает голову. – Он сказал что-нибудь про меня?  
– Сказал, что ты мудак и сукин сын!  
– Справедливо.  
– На самом деле он сказал, чтобы ты его не искал и что он отпускает тебя, но думаю, смысл он вкладывал тот же, что и я!  
– Ты можешь передать ему, что… – «я люблю его», но сейчас эти слова были бы абсолютно бессмысленны. – Я прошу прощения за то, что заставил его страдать.  
Бэкхен хмурит брови и кивает.

Тэхен прячет лицо в ладонях, беззвучно рыдая. Все кончено.


	2. Chapter 2

Год спустя.

– Ну как? Он взял его? – альфа в нетерпении кричит в трубку.   
– Взял, господин Ким.   
– И? Он сказал что-нибудь? Улыбнулся или наоборот нахмурился? – продолжает допытывать курьера Тэхен.

– Он сказал: «Спасибо, передайте отправителю, чтобы он провалился в ад». Потом улыбнулся и зашел в дом.  
– Отлично! Это просто замечательно! Благодарю! – альфа чуть ли не приплясывает от восторга.

Наконец-то лед тронулся! Раньше все его подарки швыряли в мусорку, сжигали, рвали, посылая Тэхена в такие дальние дали, что и повторять страшно.  
Когда Тэхен раздобыл пусанский адрес Чанеля, то хотел тут же рвануть к нему, но вовремя остановил себя.

Прежде чем рубить с плеча, как он это делал прежде, альфа решил составить план по завоеванию омеги. Осложняло задачу дальнее расстояние, но Тэхен не собирался сдаваться.

Браслет, который омега ему «почти» подарил, он носил на руке, снимая только в душе. Целовал его, желая спокойной ночи или доброго утра в зависимости от времени суток. 

Каждую неделю альфа стал посылать омеге букет цветов с открыткой, в которой просил прощения. На большее он пока и не рассчитывал, понимая какую обиду нанес своей паре.   
Тот предсказуемо ничего не принимал.

Денег катастрофически не хватало, так что Тэхен устроился грузчиком, каждую ночь таская ящики со складов. Заработанные средства шли на подарки. Несколько раз ему удавалось самому приезжать в город, складывая у порога коробки с едой и обязательной запиской.

В те разы омега заглядывал внутрь, смешно морщил нос и выкидывал содержимое в мусорку, предварительно вытащив записку, которую уносил к себе.

Тэхен посчитал это добрым знаком, но еду больше не заказывал, возвращаясь к цветам. За год он выслал омеге более пятидесяти видов цветов, букетов и композиций и только последняя попытка увенчалась успехом. Чанель принял букет ландышей. Правда, при этом послал его, но это уже мелочи.

Нужно было действовать, пока горячо, и в пятницу, вооружившись тортом, связкой красных шариков и еще одним букетом ландышей, альфа едет в Пусан.

Тэхен молится, чтобы Чанель был дома, и с шумом втянув воздух носом, звонит в дверь.  
В одной руке он держит цветы, в другой воздушные шары. Дверь распахивается. В проеме стоит взъерошенный Чанель в зеленой пижаме с котятами.

Альфа не успевает сказать ни слова, как дверь вновь захлопывается.  
Тэхен звонит снова.  
– Уходи, – грозно бросает из-за двери омега.  
– Я не уйду, Чанель. Нам нужно поговорить. Неужели я не заслужил даже шанса все объяснить?

– После того, что ты сделал, нет.  
– Ели, кто там? Опять твой жених подарки шлет? – слышит Тэхен отдаленный голос.  
– Деда, сколько можно повторять, это не мой жених, а сталкер.  
– А в мое время их называли женихами.  
– О боже! – голос Чанеля становится тише.

Открывать ему никто не собирается.  
Тэхен отходит на крыльцо и опускается на колени.  
– Чанели, я буду стоять здесь до тех пор, пока ты мне не откроешь!

Слышится шум, дверь приоткрывается и в образовавшемся проеме показывается голова омеги.  
– Придурок! Стой хоть до второго пришествия!

Тут дверь открывается до конца, и на пороге показывается пожилой альфа с большой кружкой.  
– Внук, может ты все-таки впустишь этого молодого человека? Он же наверняка замерз, на улице минус десять.

Чанель складывает руки на груди и хмыкает.  
– Аджосси! Простите, что потревожил Вас. Мне очень нужно поговорить с вашим внуком, после этого я сразу уйду и обещаю больше не тревожить. Я и торт с собой привез!

– Торт? Что ж, это меняет дело, – альфа толкает не ожидавшего такой подставы омегу в спину и тот летит прямо на альфу, который в последний момент успевает поймать его.  
Шарики взмывают в воздух и медленно поднимаются вверх.

Тэхен чувствует знакомый аромат шалфея и крепко держит Чанеля в объятиях, смотря в глаза.  
Чанель хмурится, потом краснеет и, наконец, отталкивает парня от себя.

– Черт! Шарики! – альфа прыгает вверх, но те уже слишком далеко.  
– Ничего страшного. Я не люблю шарики. Доставай свой торт и пошли, – омега подбирает букет и зарывается носом в белые бутоны.

На шум выходит дедушка-омега и пытливо вглядывается в Тэхена, когда тот заходит в дом парня.  
– Наконец-то мы познакомились с женихом нашего Ели! – старший омега вырывает из рук альфы торт и несет на кухню. – Сейчас поставлю чайник!  
– Сколько можно повторять, он не мой жених! – в очередной раз фыркает Чанель, ставя цветы в вазу на тумбочке.  
– Простите, что потревожил вас! – кланяется Тэхен дедушкам омеги и присаживается на край дивана. 

– Ничего страшного. Чанель, как приехал год назад, никого не приводил к нам в гости. Постоянно сидел один в комнате и плакал, – сдает с потрохами омегу старший альфа.  
– Деда! – шипит не хуже кошки Чанель, поправляя задравшийся край пижамы. Вид такого домашнего и уютного Чанеля вызывает желание затащить его на колени и затискать до изнеможения.

– Я пара вашего внука. И хочу попросить у него прощения, потому что очень сильно обидел его и подорвал то хрупкое доверие, что установилось между нами, – говорит Тэхен, когда торт разрезан по кусочкам, а горячий чай расставлен на столе.

– Я думаю, что ты уже достаточно настрадался, ведь нет ничего хуже, чем осознание собственной вины. Пусть Ели сам решает, давать ли тебе шанс. Пойдем, Минни, – старший альфа уводит мужа на второй этаж, оставляя их наедине.

Чанель отправляет в рот кусочек торта, старательно прожевывая.   
– Ты читал те записки, что я отправлял тебе? – нарушает тишину альфа.  
– Читал.  
– Каждое слово в них правда. После того как ты ушел, я осознал, как ошибался. Мне не важно, как ты выглядишь, лишь бы ты был со мной. Знаю, что прошу слишком многого, но без тебя я погибаю. Я люблю тебя, Чанель, – альфа протягивает руку вперед, оголяя запястье.  
– Тебе отдали его? – омега удивленно распахивает глаза, разглядывая черный браслет Тэхена.

– Да. Он постоянно со мной и напоминает о тебе, – Тэхен машинально гладит плетеную полоску. – А ты носишь мой?  
– Что? Еще чего, – Чанель отводит глаза в сторону.

Альфа резко тянет его за рукав, обнажая правое запястье, которое оказывается пустым. На секунду Тэхен поверил, что омега все еще неравнодушен к нему, но видимо не судьба.

– Ей! Отпусти, – Чанель обиженно трет руку.  
– Прости. Я, наверное, пойду. Спасибо, что выслушал, – альфа направляется к выходу, как вдруг его резко разворачивают.

– Я давно тебя простил. Мне было так больно, когда ты унизил меня на глазах своих друзей, что я долго не мог прийти в себя. Рыдал, как глупая омежка, – Чанель грустно улыбается и продолжает. – Когда ты стал слать мне эти цветы, я так разозлился, думал, что ты решил таким способом поиздеваться. А через месяц прочитал первую записку. Ты так искренне просил прощения, и потом столько месяцев не сдавался, что я…

– Иди ко мне, – раскидывает руки в стороны альфы, видя, что омега близок к истерике.   
Чанель вжимается в грудь альфы, тычась мокрым носом в шею. Тэхен запускает руки в волосы парня, мягко массируя и наслаждаясь долгожданной близостью с парой.

– Давай начнем все сначала, – с надеждой предлагает альфа, целуя омегу в ухо.  
Чанель вытирает слезы рукавом и оголяет левое запястье с кожаным браслетом. Альфа берет его лицо в ладони и прижимается к губам, ощущая на них соленую влагу. 

Тэхен обещает себе сделать все возможное, чтобы больше ни одна слезинка не пролилась из глаз Чанеля по его вине. 

Впереди их ждет еще много препятствий, но теперь они смогут преодолеть их вместе, ведь самый главный шаг на пути к счастью сделан.


	3. P.S.

Тэхен нагибается к нижней полке за консервированными фруктами. Выбор оказывается слишком сложным: здесь стоят ананасы, персики, мандарины, клубника.

Зайдя в супермаркет, Чанель кивает в сторону банок и отходит в другую сторону зала, оставив растерянного альфу гадать, что же тот хочет на самом деле.

Несмотря на то, что они вместе четыре года, Тэхену все еще сложно понять предпочтения омеги. Он непостоянен в своих вкусах, и если сегодня с удовольствием уплетает рыбу и овощи на пару, то завтра может съесть гамбургер или острые куриные крылышки. Что уж говорить теперь, когда…

Альфа берет банку персиков, надеясь, что Чанель останется доволен, и отправляется на поиски омеги. Тот обнаруживается в отделе рыбы, заставляя продавца взвешивать тушку лосося. 

Тэхену нравится наблюдать за перемещением парня, держащего в руках список покупок и методично добавляющего в тележку все новые продукты. Чанель с легкостью хватает чай с верхней полки и, не оглядываясь, идет дальше. Все же у высокого роста есть видимые преимущества, думает альфа, еле поспевая за истинным.

‒ Ой, мы забыли купить молока! ‒ спохватывается омега, когда они оказываются в очереди перед кассой.  
‒ Сейчас принесу, ‒ Тэхен быстрым шагом идет к молочному отделу, а когда возвращается, видит, как какой-то омега наглым образом встает перед Чанелем.

‒ Что происходит? ‒ шепотом интересуется альфа у своей пары.  
‒ Он попросил его пропустить, потому что очень торопится, ‒ пожимает плечами Чанель, закусив губу. Тэхен чувствует, что омегу это задевает, но спорить он не привык, в отличие от альфы. 

Они тоже торопятся, однако не лезут вперед, думает Тэхен, распаляясь. И то, что парень омега, не дает ему преимущества.  
‒ Так, сейчас разберемся, ‒ альфа задевает плечо омеги, намереваясь объяснить ушлому незнакомцу, все, что он о нем думает.

‒ Да? ‒ оборачивается парень, недоуменно посмотрев на альфу. В глаза тут же бросается большой живот омеги, обтянутый зеленой футболкой.  
‒ Почему вы решили, что можете обойти нас в очереди? Мы пришли сюда раньше вас, ‒ положение омеги ничуть не смущает Тэхена. Он всегда был бесцеремонным.  
‒ Я беременный. Вы разве не знаете, что омегам в положении нужно уступать. Это элементарные правила приличия, ‒ рассерженно ворчит тот. ‒ Вы, альфы, творите, что только вздумается. Постыдитесь, молодой человек.

‒ Во-первых, это мой муж, ‒ указывает на притихшего и втянувшего голову Чанеля, Тэхен. ‒ Он тоже омега, и тоже, представьте себе, беременный!!

Альфа притягивает Чанеля к себе, приложив ладонь к чуть выпирающему животу, который еще не стал столь заметным, как у стоящего перед ними омегой.

Незнакомец делает круглые глаза и захлебывается воздухом.  
‒ Пппрошу прощения, я не знал.  
‒ Ничего страшного, мы на вас не в обиде, ‒ вмешивается Чанель, толкая мужа в бок. ‒ Простите моего мужа, он бывает слишком резок. 

‒ Я могу встать за вами, ‒ поспешно предлагает беременный омега.  
‒ Не нужно, все в порядке, правда, ‒ для верности кивает омега. 

Тэхен только закатывает глаза. Его жутко раздражают такие ситуации, и он не понимает, как Чанель до сих пор терпит постоянную путаницу своей половой принадлежности.   
Они вышли замуж друг за друга сразу по окончании Тэхеном университета, тогда как омега находился на последнем курсе. 

После их примирения Чанель доучился второй курс в Пусане, а затем снова перевелся в Сеул, чтобы быть рядом с Тэхеном. Альфа, не раздумывая (в прошлый раз это слишком дорого ему стоило), познакомил парня с родителями и объявил, что теперь они будут жить вместе.

Родители альфы приняли пару своего сына с радостью, ни разу не заикнувшись о необычном выборе. Папа постоянно обнимал Чанеля, украдкой смахивая набегавшие слезы, и приговаривал, какой тот красивый и как Тэхену повезло. Отец оставался в стороне, задав пару уточняющих вопросов о семье омеги, но всем видом показывая, что не имеет ничего против.

Растроганный Чанель плакал вместе со старшим омегой, и альфы, вздохнув, оставили их тогда наедине. 

Родители Чанеля с недоверием отнеслись к выбору омеги, косясь на Тэхена с большим подозрением. Чанель делал все, чтобы предотвратить возникшее напряжение, так что к концу «допроса», альфа не только смог выжить, но даже успел обсудить предстоящие планы с будущими свекрами.

Совместными переговорами старшее поколение Паков и Кимов объявило младшим, что оплачивать снятую альфой квартиру, они будут по очереди до тех пор, пока дети не закончат университет. Такой подарок пришелся паре как нельзя кстати, ведь интенсивная учеба выматывала обоих, не оставляя времени для подработок.

Со свадьбой истинные тоже торопиться не стали, дождавшись выпускного омеги.  
Уже дома, когда молодые разложили продукты в холодильник, Чанель хватается за спину и ложится в постель, укладываясь на бок.

С наступлением тринадцатой недели беременности у омеги появилась ноющая боль в пояснице, вмешавшаяся в привычный образ жизни парня. Тэхен, как заботливый муж и будущий отец, тут же поспешил отвезти Чанеля в омежью консультацию.

Добродушный бета-омеголог, предварительно выписав бланки для сдачи анализов, заверил, что боль ‒ абсолютно нормальное явление при перестройке организма будущего папы, и со временем пройдет.

Чанель мучился уже третью неделю, и Тэхен в такие моменты (когда приходил с работы) ложился и обнимал его. Хорошим способом отвлечь омегу был секс. Обычно альфа начинал с мягких поглаживаний по небольшому, пока еще, животу, спускался к поднимавшемуся члену и ласково гладил головку большим пальцем. 

Чанель чуть поворачивал голову, прижимаясь ягодицами к паху альфы, и обхватывал его за шею. Тэхен прижимался к губам и вовлекал мужа в глубокий поцелуй, слушая, как тот чувственно стонет прямо ему в рот. Доводить Чанеля до оргазма рукой возбуждало альфу до звездочек перед глазами. 

‒ Что такое, Ели? Очень больно? ‒ Тэхен видит, как омега беззвучно плачет, и тут же бросается к кровати.  
‒ Я не хочу завтра идти на осмотр, ‒ Чанель стирает с лица льющиеся слезы, с мольбой глядя на альфу.

‒ Почему? На осмотры нужно ходить обязательно, иначе как мы поймем, что что-то не так.  
‒ Я знаю, но все равно не хочу идти, ‒ омега начинает плакать с удвоенной силой, утыкаясь носом в подушку.

Тэхен списывает поведение омеги на обычные причуды беременных и целует его в лоб.  
‒ Все будет хорошо. Хочешь, я возьму отгул и пойду с тобой?  
‒ Я не хочу тебя беспокоить, Тэхена.  
‒ Что за глупости? Ты мой муж и все твои проблемы ‒ это наши проблемы. А на работе и без меня справятся.

Чанель улыбается и протягивает руку к щеке альфы. Тэхен наклоняется и нежно целует омегу в ответ на незатейливую ласку.

Ночью Чанель долго крутится, перекатываясь с боку на бок и пиная альфу по ногам.   
‒ Тэ, ты не спишь? ‒ Тэхен, только-только задремавший, негромко мычит что-то невразумительное.  
‒ Я не хочу идти на осмотр, потому что там будут двое омег-приятелей. Им назначают прием в тоже время, что и мне.  
‒ И что с ними не так?

‒ Они вечно смеются надо мной. Не в открытую конечно, а завуалировано. Например, один говорит: «Что за придурок додумался пересаживать матку альфам, чтобы те могли рожать, как омеги!? Что теперь делать нам, бедным омегам? Скоро мужиков совсем не останется!» Или другой: «Интересно, какой альфа согласится заняться сексом с другим альфой? Это же извращение. Этот альфа видимо совсем свихнулся, раз позарился на особь своего же пола». Сначала я старался не слушать их, но… ‒ голос омеги дрожит. ‒ И тут еще этот омега из супермаркета. Почему они так говорят? Я что совсем не похож на омегу? Даже с животом…  
Поток рыданий на миг оглушает альфу.

‒ Ты самый лучший у меня! Мой любимый омега. Не слушай этих идиотов, ‒ Тэхен утешает плачущего мужа, понимая, что нервы Чанеля не железные, и вся эта альфо-омежья неразбериха не проходит мимо гормонально-нестабильного омеги.

Иногда альфа хочет разорвать каждого, кто обижает его мужа. Может надо прицепить на груди табличку с надписью: «Я омега! Прочистите носы, ублюдки»? Блядь!

На следующее утро Тэхен решительно открывает дверь медицинского учреждения, крепко сжимая в руке ладонь мужа. Чанель идет следом, успевая ласково бормотать что-то и поглаживать живот.

Перед кабинетом несколько лавочек, на которых уже сидят четверо глубоко беременных омег. Когда они с Чанелем усаживаются, тот тихонько сообщает ему, что сидящая напротив парочка, и есть те самые языкастые сплетники.

Тэхен прижимает омегу к себе и чмокает в губы.  
‒ Хочешь чего-нибудь, милый? Воды, чая? ‒ заботливо спрашивает парень. Чанель заливается краской и мотает головой.

Парочка омег не перестает глазеть на них, тихо переговариваясь между собой. Из кабинета выходит медбрат, приглашая следующего войти. 

Через десять минут ожидания Чанель уходит в туалет, а альфа залипает в телефоне.  
‒ Ни стыда, ни совести, он уже своего хахаля привел сюда. Куда катится мир? Два альфы завели ребенка, ‒ доносится до Тэхена шепот одного из омег.  
‒ И не говори! Поверить не могу, как такой красавчик может трахать этого шпалу?   
‒ Как как! Раком конечно же!!

‒ Может, вы прекратите оскорблять моего мужа-омегу за его спиной? ‒ не выдерживает Тэхен. ‒ Кто вам дал право обсуждать чем и как я занимаюсь? Да, он нетипичный омега и похож на альфу, но это не делает его альфой! Он добрый и нежный, ласковый и отзывчивый, и ничем не отличается от омег! Он не делал операций, а родился таким. И это не делает его ни хуже, ни лучше остальных. Я люблю его таким, какой он есть. И если ваши родители не научили вас терпимости по отношению к другим людям, то мне вас очень жаль! И больше не смейте оскорблять моего беременного мужа, иначе я подам на вас в суд за оскорбление.

Оба беременных пристыжено опускают глаза.

Чьи-то руки обвивают талию альфы, а подбородок ложится на плечо.  
‒ Спасибо. Мы с малышом очень любим тебя, ‒ говорит Чанель, слышавший всю пламенную речь истинного.  
‒ А я люблю вас, ‒ Тэхен разворачивается к омеге, глубоко вдыхая любимый аромат шалфея.

После приема альфа везет проголодавшегося Чанеля в ближайшее кафе. Звонит телефон, и омега углубляется в разговор с папой, активно подтверждая каждое слово жестами и гримасами.

Тэхен не может не засмеяться. Почему-то на ум приходят воспоминания о дне, когда он узнал о беременности омеги. О детях они тогда еще не задумывались, предпочитая немного пожить для себя. Течка Чанеля выдалась особо жаркой. Пара никак не могла насытиться друг другом, тем более что это была первая их течка в качестве официальных мужей. Омега конечно принимал таблетки, но под конец они совсем позабыли о них.

Примерно через месяц Тэхен стал замечать неладное. Чанель приходил домой бледным, мало ел и не позволял себя касаться. Альфа недоумевал и боялся самого страшного. Что Чанелю наскучило его общество, и он хочет уйти. Когда накрутивший себя до крайней степени парень решил расставить все точки над «и», то ожидал что-то вроде «давай расстанемся».

‒ У нас будет ребенок, ‒ огорошил омега. ‒ Я знаю, что это сейчас совсем не к месту, ведь мы не планировали пока…  
‒ Боже, ‒ облегчение альфы можно было сравнить с прыжком в бездну, которого чудом удалось избежать. ‒ Это же замечательно.

Омега прижался к его груди, стиснув в объятиях так, что альфа услышал хруст собственных костей.   
‒ Я боялся, что ты будешь не рад.  
‒ Ты же знаешь, как я люблю тебя. Как я могу быть не рад нашему ребенку, а?

Тэхен крепко сжимает колено мужа, не отвлекаясь от дороги. Чанель кладет свою ладонь сверху. Они вместе, остальное неважно.


End file.
